Junto Asnani
Real Name: Junto Asnani Age: Appears to be in his late twenties. His actual age is debateable. Hometown/Place of Residence: Born in Barton, now lives North of Durem in Sanctuary. Abilities/Powers: Angelic blood and a vast array of holy magic. Weapons: Junto is rarely seen without his holy katana, which is the oldest of the weapons he carries. Like all of his blades, it is blessed and silver-lined to aid in slaying undead and silver-sensitive Unclean. He often carries a silver-lined, blessed rapier as his primary weapon. He has taken to learning fencing and always tries to use the rapier before he switches to his old standby, the katana. He carries a 3-round, revolving, steam-powered pistol that fires 4 inch, silver-lined stakes. The steam is generated by mixing minute amounts of two volitile chemical compounds, referred to as "Mixture 37", which the Iron Dawn developed to power their airships. The stakes fire at incredible velocity, but are made to split open after penetraion. Inside the stakes is a small reservoir full of a cocktail of Unclean-cleansing ingredients. Wolfsbane, garlic, holy water, and a potent, toxic acid made to travel through the bloodstream rapidly wait inside, ready to burst out into the target and end their life quickly. He wears a pair of large, metal wings that appear to be brass, but are much more resilient. They are bound to his will and are also engineered as "reactive armor". When a conventional gunshot is directed at Junto, the small magical field his wings produce detects the incoming round and the wings snap instantly into place, blocking the bullet. Of course, they cannot block every angle at once, despite their unnatural reaction time. Though he rarely uses them, the tips of the wings are bladed, though they aren't much more effective than a simple sword. Sometimes, Junto will carry one of two types of auto-crossbows carried by many Iron Dawn Troopers, and a bandoleer of wooden stakes. 'Backstory' In his youth, Junto stepped in to one of the many bars littering Barton Town. Over the course of the evening, he was bitten by a vampire and began to turn. Rather than let his body become corrupted, he staked himself through the heart immediately with a hammer and a broken chair leg. What came next could only be described as Heaven, where his blood was completely replaced by the blood of a seraph. This caused a number of small changes in his body, including an increase in his personal health and fitness, the ability to sprout and disperse a pair of functional wings from his back, and the change of his hair color from brown to a deep purple. For a time, he also had a six-winged angelic form. After his transformation he was taken back to the physical plane where he fought and defeated the vampire who had bit him. The next several years were full of mercenary work and poor relationships with vampire, neko, and other humanoid females. After his last relationship failed, he spent a while silently searching for peace within himself. He became a hermit monk and, through that path, developed the ability to visit other planes of existence. Along with that ability, he stopped aging physically. Throughout his planar travels he always came back to combat simply because of the joy he felt during it. This created a rift in his personality. One part of him wished to finally find a world with a worthwhile woman to settle down on while the other wished to continue roaming through various universes taking on greater and greater challenges. He stopped in a quiet location in the universe he was visiting at the time and began to meditate on the rift, eventually driving himself apart into two, completely seperate, physical beings. Junto kept the lust for battle, the frustration, the rage, and the drive to obtain greater power while Jun, the other being he'd split into, held feelings of love, respect for peace and quiet, and a lighthearted sort of wanderlust. The two fought for some time before Jun opened up a dimension door and sent Junto through it, back to his home plane. Junto had not retained all of his previous abilities and was stranded in his home dimension while Jun the Planeswalker roamed free. Junto lost the ability to produce the feathered, angelic wings from his back, as well as losing all of his previous supernatural abilities tied to martial arts and meditation. Spending much time by himself, brooding, he came across an isolated mountain pond, drank from it, and was exposed to the Mother virus after the cure had been widely distributed by the Holy Order, leaving him undiagnosed and unvaccinated. His own brooding personality, the grudges and anger he held against vampires, neko, and other "impure" humanoids, and the mental side-effects of the virus began to take their toll on him. He began to see "Mother" as an Earth deity who came to him in his dreams asking him to relieve Her of the burden of having unnatural life consuming Her own life force and that She could only sustain what She had created through natural evolution. During this mental revelation, Junto's beliefs bore fruit when the Gaian vampire wars began around Halloween, 2007. He began the short-lived "Church of Humanity," and preached that Unlife feeding off of natural life was, perhaps, the greatest sin against nature one could commit. He spent some time fighting on his own, but eventually retreated to Arkham County, Massachusets, abandoning Gaia for a time to build up his new church. 'The Order of the Iron Dawn' That church became The Order of the Iron Dawn, picking up several graduates from the nearby Miskatonic University who were versed in ancient lore or alternative sciences and mechanics. The Iron Dawn now has nearly 3500 active crewmembers including scientists, mages, soldiers (called "Troopers" in the Iron Dawn ranking system), and technical personnel. At their guild hall in Arkham County, they developed a perpetual motion generator, many eco-friendly technologies, several weapons built for slaying supernatural creatures, and two airships; The Daybreak and The Righteous Intent. Junto returned to Gaia, backed by one of his airships, and began reassessing Gaia as the place to begin his cleansing due to the elevated amount of "Unclean" living and operating within its borders. He crossed paths with several other characters in that small stretch of time including Sir Jing, the Holy Order, (during an attack launched by Jing on Aekea) Conenz, Lala Vox, and various members of the Thorne Vampire Hunting Clan. He allied with Balthazar Thorne during Kaytin's Demonic Invasion of Gaia and later recruited Alexander Thorne to the ranks of the Iron Dawn for a short time. Now, Junto spends his time hunting unclean, running Sanctuary, and occasionally visiting the Church of Mother and its founder, Ni. While she is a clean half-breed by Iron Dawn definitions, she is also a vampire. The fact that he still carries the Mother virus, along with his own mental inhibitions make it nearly impossible for him to see that she fits his definition of Unclean. As far as he is concerned, she is the avatar of Mother and he feels immensely calm when he's near her, which is the first time he's felt truly calm since splitting with Jun. Category:Complete List of Villains